


Catch of the Day

by susiephalange



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Gamer!Reader, Yoda is an eccentric little old man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader loves Pokémon Go. Reader also loves Kylo Ren. Turns out if she has too much of one, there's a problem with the other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch of the Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got Pokémon Go, and I had to write a fic about it because why the heck not?

"Why on Earth am I only catching Pidgeys when Rey found a Squirtle hiding in her waste paper bin?" you lament. It's hardly been two weeks since the worldwide release of  _Pokémon_   _Go_ but there was no thing in the world that made you happier than it. Well, there was your boyfriend, Kylo, but you hadn't seen him since you first downloaded the app onto your phone. 

A normal girlfriend would be worried - you're sure Rey would be worried if Finn left her peripheral vision for too long - but for Kylo, it happened often. He was the kind of guy who'd stay for months in the one room, moping in the dark spot writing emo poetry on his phone, and the next hour, be pulling weeds from his mother's garden bed because she ' _wasn't doing a good enough job of it!_ '. But that was him.

"______, I swear, you're addicted to that game. Have you even put it down yet?" Your co-worker, an ex air force pilot and current gaming store manager laughs. He's handsome, and still fit from his days flying planes around that go _pew pew pew_ all day, and works in a place where people can pretend they're flying planes that go _pew pew pew_  all day. It's a cycle. A nice, neat, gaming cycle. Circle. The same shape as a Pokéball. "______?"

You wave your boss off from the corner of your eye. "Can't talk. There's a goddamn charizard here."

Poe's eyes widen, and he whips out his phone. "Holy shit."

But after the fire type dragon is caught, you lower your phone. "Sorry, I don't mean to slack off." You motion to your phone, inanimate and still (you have three eggs to hatch, shouldn't you be walking with it?) on the bench. "It's kind of taken over my life." 

Poe nods. "I bet."

From the front of the store, there's a thud. As you and Poe go to check it out, you see that it's none other than the elderly Mr Yoda, a real life Mr Miyagi, but for yoga. You're sure that you've never seen anyone, not even your own age do a Yoganidrasana pose, let alone Mr Yoda at 93. 

"Oh, very sorry I am," he apologises. The poor man is no taller than four feet, yet he manages to get into all sorts of mishaps. "Like a youngling on their phone playing games, you think?" he teases.

Poe turns to you and pulls a face. "Yeah, just like one of those kids." he agrees. 

You shake your head. "It's okay, Mr Yoda, you don't have to tidy the controllers up, I'm paid for that." 

The elderly man looks to you. He narrows his eyes, and after a beat, hums. "Paid for it, you are? Hmmm. Right that is." The small man turns to Poe, waving his walking stick toward you. "From a bird I hear this one is not thinking, yes. I think no pay for this one." 

Poe chuckles. "It's okay, sir, it's just a harmless game. It's quite fun." 

Mr Yoda hums once more. "Yes, this I know. The gym champion down the block, I am." And at this, he walks off.

You turn to Poe. "I'm so sorry -,"

He waves you off. "Mr Yoda is just an old yoga enthusiast who spends too much time on Forcebook to account for. You're off the hook." Poe glances to the clock, and laughs. "Mr Yoda was right about one thing. You're still here and it's ten minutes after your shift ended. _No pay for this one_ ," he quotes.

Back on the desk, your phone buzzes. As you grab it, your eyes scan the reminder that has popped up. And they widen. "Oh my gosh, Poe, I really have to go now! I'll see you next shift!"

 

 

 

You run through the door, chucking everything on the floor by the coat hooks and key keeper. The apartment  you share with Kylo is well kept, knickknacks sparse and photographs on the wall with blank, smiling faces. It's minimalist, a calming place. But there's no way you can be calm after running through luckily _no_ red lights to get here in time. 

"Kylo? Where are you?" you call out, bumping into the doorway of the kitchen. On the bench is an icecream cake, melted and sliding all over the place. Written in sprinkles, and smudged all over the place is the cheerful writing a poor cake decorator had put effort into. You feel your eyes prickle like a cactus took residence in your retinas. "Kylo?"

At this, you hear a grunt, and a splash of water. _Bathroom._ Slowly, you creep toward the en suite on Kylo's side of the bed, and knock on the door.

"Piss off."

You feel your eyes threaten to spill tears. "I had no idea it was your birthday, Kylo, please -,"

There's another grunt from within the bathroom. Then, "It was the same day as last year, ______. Always is."

"I had work! If one of us has to pay the bills, we need money, and -," the angrier you become, the hotter your face becomes, and the harder the tears fall. "I came as fast as I could!" you sob. "I'm sorry you hate me!"

From the other side of the door, you hear a _sploosh_ and a _splish_ and before you know it, the door opens to reveal a dripping wet Kylo Ren, from his eyelashes to the drops rolling from just above his towel, on his toned chest. "_______, I," Kylo's face is a mixture of emotions, but the only one you can read is the sadness. That was Kylo. A terrible empath. "Don't cry..."

Your face scrunches up into Tobey Maguire-esq crying. "Too...late..." you sob. 

Despite the fact that he's literally pooling water onto the tiles, Kylo scoopes you toward his chest, tucking you into the nook that's perfectly _______ size underneath his chin. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, I...I - there's no excuse for that. I'm a shitty boyfriend who can't control his freaking emotions like a regular person."

You sigh into his body, but leave the question about his meds alone. "It's okay, Kylo. I guess I forgot because of the new Pokemon game. It's not all your fault, not all the time." and, after a beat, you add, "Happy birthday..."

From out in the kitchen, you hear a dripping. Slowly, you push yourself from his chest, and close your eyes. _The cake_. Kylo laughs. "I'll go and clean that cake up."

Wiping your face, you smile. "Do you want me to buy another?"

Kylo shakes his hair, spraying the walls with little water droplets. "No. I want to download that game and walk around with you until it gets dark."

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
